how i saved my friends life
by iko percy's daughter
Summary: Percy Jackson was born at camp half-blood. He knew everything, he has even met his father. Percy's life is turned around when the Dark Lord wants him to join his side. Will Percy become evil or will he stand up for his camp? But what would happen when a little girl shows up and she is the only one who can save Percy from himself?
1. Chapter 1

How I saved my friends lives.

By: Iko Percy's daughter.

Preface

(Percy POV)

I was walking in the sculpture garden at camp half blood, when I saw something red, yellow, orange, and shiny.

When I got closer to the shiny thing I recognized it as a sword, but not just a normal everyday fighting sword. No this one was a sword of Hestia.

What a second! Hestia has no children so what would she need a sword for anyway?

My name is Percy Jackson and this is how my life got turned upside down.

Chapter one: what the Hades

(Apollo. POV)

I was walking down the beach at camp half-blood, when I saw a little boy about 3 years old.

He was sitting on the shore crying

I gently walked over to the little boy then I bent down and looked at him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked him.

The little boy looked up at me.

He had tear stains over what looked like a small scar.

(3 year old Percy)

I HATE THIS CAMP!

Everyone is so mean to me I wish I could just fly away.

I was running when I tripped and fell in the sand on the beach.

I landed hard on my knee and it hurt really badly. I began to cry.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I heard someone say.

I looked at the person with a scared expression on my face

"W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" I asked stumbling over my words.

"It's ok, I'm here now. Shhhh" the man said soothingly.

I started shaking and when I did he noticed that my booboo was bleeding.

He put his hand on my knee and began to hum a song.

I looked at my knee in surprised to see my booboo healed.

The man picked me up and we walked back to camp.

**Line break: Dinner time**

When I was sitting at the Hermes table eating my dinner there was a HUGE banging sound behind me, I turned around to see one of the campers has dropped a tray of food.

Everyone turned and looked at me like I was the one who made the person drop the tray.

One of the girls from Athena's table started talking and pointing at me.

I looked above my head to see a symbol of…

**AN **

**Hi everyone hope you liked the first chapter I wrote (with the help of my best friend sister of Percy Jackson thanks girl.) I update when I can. Reviews are good for the earth. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey everyone sorry I couldn't update sooner...very busy and had bad writers block but yea thanks for reading so far here is **

**Chapter 2! And thanks again sister of Percy Jackson for helping me edit and write! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

_**Line beak: 123 here we go. **_

_*before*_

_(3 year old Percy's POV)_

_Everyone turned and looked at me like I was the one who made the person drop the tray._

_One of the girls from Athena's table started talking and pointing at me._

***now*  
**(_still 3 year old Percy's POV_)

I looked above my head to see a symbol of...a...Greek lyre with a medicine symbol going through it...

"Oh…My…Gods It's has been determined!" I heard someone shout at Chiron's table.

Chiron then walked over to the table, gently picked me up like a delicate teddy bear and brought me over to the Apollo table.

When I got to the table, they started whispering to each other.

Oh great! Here we go again! I wish my daddy was here! Suddenly, as if someone read my thoughts, a flash of bright light appear next to me and my eyes widened.

It was the man from the beach!

"Hello Percy!" He said in a happy voice. I jumped from the sudden appearance of the figure.

"Father your scaring him! He's not used to god flashing!" somebody from my table exclaimed. I looked at the man in surprise but also in shock.

"Y-you're…my… daddy?" I said shaking like a frightened dog.

"Don't worry he's an awesome dad," An older girl sitting next to me whispered in my ear

She sat back and finished eating. So did everybody else.

I just shrugged and ate, but I didn't talk to anybody the rest of the night.

*line break*

(12 years later Percy's POV)

"Whoa!" CLANG! My sword slides across the forest floor.

"Dammit Percy can't you Pay attention? Gods why are you so hard to practice sword fighting with?" A very irritated Thalia said.

I laughed, but she just rolled her eyes and handed me my sword.

"Alright this time if you knock my sword out of my hand Thalia, I won't prank you for the rest of the week and you can have my dessert after supper." I said smirking.

She accepted and we started again. I blocked her first move but she used the block to push me back and I stumbled but kept my ground.

She smirked, raised her hand and the next thing I know, I got a sudden shock and fell flat on my butt.

"Ooooooow! What the hades is wrong with you?! You cheated!" I said.

I tried to get up as she laughed then she grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Ok, ok it doesn't count ... For now" she said laughing.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok this time I will give you a head start." but as soon as she replied we heard a scream.

We turned to find a creepy figure holding the apple of discord in its hand.

One of my sisters was sitting in a net up in a tree right near me.

"Percy Jackson! Come out come out wherever you are!"

I paled at the voice. It's one of Kronos's spy's!

"If you come out now I won't hurt your little sister or use the apple against you!"

The voices sounded like nails scraping on a chalkboard. I recognize that voice anywhere.

"What do you want with me Veronica?" I shouted while tightening my grip on my sword.

"Percy what the hades do you think you're doing? Veronica is going to murder you!" Thalia hissed as she elbowed me in the arm.

I gave her one of my I'm-not-crazy-I-just-want-to-save-my-sister look.

She nodded and I turned to look at my sister in the tree. She was shaking and had a red scar across her arm.

That made me blow up.

"How in the name of Poseidon did you get my sister and the apple you creep?! And what do you want from me?!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh nothing much but if you must know my master wants you to join us because your almost too powerful than my master yourself but if you don't I will just use the apple to destroy your camp and I will take your sister and your little girlfriend here away forever".

Thalia started to glow and the next thing I new, she was also in a net in a tree.

"All of Kronos's spy's can kill you in a second unless you make a deal with them."

Thalia shouted from her spot. I raise an eyebrow and turn back to Veronica.

"Let's make this real simple for the both of us Veronica, I will make a deal with you. If you win a sword fight against me, you can keep my sister and Thalia. But if I win, they stay here with me. Do we have a Deal?"

"Hmm...I will consider the deal on one condition...that you can't free your sister and your girlfriend during the fight..." She said smirking.

She grins and her sword appears into her hand.

"She's not my girlfriend you little good-for-nothing spy!"

The apple disappeared from her hands and in to the air gone forever and ever.

I could hear thunder in the distance, a few seconds later it began to rain and the thunder got louder.

Our swords clanged together as the fight began, for me fighting was like a dance.

You could hear the clang of our swords from miles away.

I blocked her next strike and the one after that.

She sliced me across my chest and it burned, poison she was using some kind of poison.

"Good bye Percy, the poison that I'm using on you is new I made it myself I from a titan blood and it should kill anyone." She said and walked away.

Titian blood is dangerous it could kill me and anyone else who is used against it. If I get ahold of the blood I can kill kronos.

I fell down to my knees and cried. I cried for my sister, for Thalia and the possible threat of another war because I'm pretty sure Kronos was warning me.

I hate being a demigod! I can die because I'm a demigod. I don't want to die!

I sat there on the wet ground crying for everyone I love and loved. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was cold and wet.

I saw two feet and when I looked up I saw my father standing there I also saw Zeus right behind him.

I stood up and looked at Lord Zeus I bowed once to Zeus and once to my father.

"Zeus, father I will get them back I promise, I already have a plan." I said and I fell backwards into darkness.

**So, did ya like it? Was it longer than the last one? Review plz! I'm sorry if my chapters are really short... Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uh oh

A/N:hey people sorry it took so long to update I had to do lots of things but im back now! here's chapter 3

Thalia's POV:

Screaming. All I here is screaming. But from where? I try to open my eyes but the light is blinding. Where in the Hades am i? I try to move but cant. I forced my eyes open and they finally adjust. I look around to see three very ugly monsters next to me (one on the right, two on the left) either sleeping or staring into space. One notices me wake up and nudges the monster next to him.

He nods and opens a door I can't see.

"Who are you? Where is Percy's sister? Where am I?" I said in an irritated voice. The monsters just sat there and laughed. I hear the creak of a door and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Apollo's POV:

I look at Percy as his chest slowly rises and falls. I feel a teardrop on my hand and I realize that I'm crying. I've tried everything I had of my healing powers...but nothing is working. But I've never seen this poison before...but I know it's killing him. The door opens in front of me and Chiron walks in (well, trots in).

"Apollo, Zeus called an emergency meeting and he needs your there right now." He said in a serious tone. I get up and look at Percy one last time before I leave with Chiron. What happened? Does it have to do anything with the Titans? BOOOOOOOM! Uh oh...

Thalia's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me was the one and only Titan Kronos.

"Well, well, well what we have here? Are you Percy's little girlfriend I've heard all about?" He said with a smug smile. He then walks right up to me and smacks me across the face...really hard. "I don't think that will last very long..." he whispered in my ear evilly. "Guards, bring her to the chamber were we will have a little fun..." he starts laughing as the guards practically rip me from the table (or whatever that thing is) and drags me away to my possible doom. If I make it out alive I swear I'm going to smack him into next week. I try to struggle but I get kicked by one of the monsters. There is only one thing left to do. I start to cry. Cry for everyone I loved and cared for. The monster walking behind me hits me with something and I see darkness take hold of me. I mutter something like Percy help before I completely black out.

A/N: has anyone heard about Wattpad? If so look up my story back for you it's a 1D fan-fic,...and sister of Percy Jackson also has one hers is fighting for you.

Shanks!


End file.
